


Easter Bunny Daddy

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally AU oneshot. Regina and Zelena have been turned into children. (Regina is 3. Zelena is 5.) They are being looked after by Cora who is alive. Rumple is Regina's father and he and Cora look after her like separated parents (so he looks after her some days and she knows he's her father and Belle is her stepmother). It's Easter and Cora throws an Easter Egg Hunt for her daughters complete with a Rumplestiltskin Easter Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny Daddy

"Why did I agree to this?" Rumple asks holding up the Easter Bunny costume Cora and Belle have found for him. He never thought they'd find one. Not two days before Easter. Then they roped Granny into their plan and upon hearing the idea of the Dark One dressed as an Easter bunny proceeded to knit the fluffy pink and white concoction he now holds in his hands.

When Cora suggested the Easter egg hunt for Regina and Zelena he agreed. He thought it would be fun. After all how often does your daughter get turned into a toddler through a magical mishap? He figured he may as well make the most of it and have a proper fun family Easter. Even if he didn't want to after listening to Regina babble on about it while drawing him pictures of Easter eggs, well so she said, he had to agree. Anything to make his daughter happy. He's been the reason for so much of her unhappiness and well now he'd like to be a part of giving her happy memories instead. Zelena may not be his but he holds himself responsible for how she became corrupted by magic and so wants to make up for that too. Being an Easter Bunny is just a start.

When Cora told Belle the idea, the pair of them having become unlikely friends mostly because of toddler Regina, she got excited immediately and spent the afternoon painting Easter baskets with Regina and Zelena.

The thing he remembers most about that afternoon was coming home to laughter and a paint covered kitchen.

Still it made them all happy and that's what matters.

Cora suggested the egg hunt because she wanted to give her daughters what she never had before. She gave Zelena up. She didn't have her heart when she raised Regina. She never gave them the holidays and celebrations they deserved. Now she has her heart and through an odd twist of magic a second chance she doesn't want to waste it. She wants to give them fun happy family holidays and Easter is the perfect opportunity.

She would have dressed up as a Bunny herself but then she remembered something.

"Two reasons," she says answering Rumple's question, "One out of the three of us you're the only one who knew the actual Easter Bunny and two your daughter is quite insistent about having an Easter Bunny Daddy."

"She isn't" Rumple replies. "You're saying that to get me to wear this."

"She wants you to dress up as the bunny Rumple."

Belle smiles, "I think you'll look adorable, especially with the bunny ears."

Rumple frowns, "I'll look ridiculous."

"You'll make Regina happy" Cora says and he sighs giving in. The two women both know that Regina has her Daddy wrapped around her finger and that for her he will do anything including dress up in a pink and white fluffy bunny onesie.

He sighs again before turning to the two women, "Fine I will wear this but you have to go."

"Aw why?" Belle asks pouting at her husband.

"So I can make a grand entrance. Besides you need to get the girls ready."

Cora nods before leaving, "Make sure to hop" she adds with a smirk as she exits. Belle laughs running forward to give her husband a kiss, "Happy Easter Rumple."

He smiles, "Happy Easter Belle. Did she have to make it pink?" he asks holding up the costume.

Belle shrugs, "Granny asked Regina what colour the Easter Bunny was. She said pink. If you're going to be her Easter Bunny Daddy you have to be a pink one."

Cora smiles as she watches her daughters run around the park hunting for eggs with Henry and Snow's young son Jamie. She grins as she watches Zelena find an egg in a bush and cheer before hiding it in her basket.

As she sits down to watch the children Charming does the barbecue and Snow and Emma set out the rest of the food.

Belle sits down next to her, "Are they finding the eggs okay?"

"They seem to be" Cora replies keeping an eye to make sure they are just picking up eggs and not stone or as Regina picked up the other day a snail.

They both laugh as they watch one year old Jamie try to pick up an egg that is almost as big as he is. "Henry help your uncle!" Emma shouts and Henry laughs at the phrase before helping the baby pick up the large chocolate egg.

Zelena skips around the garden hunting out eggs happily before running up to her mother. "Mommy look what I gots!"

Cora grins picking the little girl up to sit on her lap before looking through her Easter basket. "Wow you've found loads!" she exclaims eying the mass of eggs and other chocolate treats in her daughter's basket. Somehow Cora suspects a sugar rush and a hyper five year old in her near future. She also reminds herself that if they're in this position next year not to go so overboard on the chocolate.

"I'm gonna go get more" Zelena says excitedly hopping off her mother's lap. Cora adjusts the little girl's bunny ear headband before looking at her in mock shock, "More?"

"Yep" her daughter replies before diving under the table to look for eggs as Cora and Belle laugh.

"She's going to be so hyper later" Cora says.

"I know. Perhaps Snow was right and fifty eggs was too many."

"Well it is divided by three of them and Jamie. As long as they don't eat them all we're okay." Cora replies making a note to get those baskets and try and hide some of the chocolate. At least then she can make it last rather than having to buy sweeties every time she takes them out.

"In that case you may want to put Zelena's basket on lockdown because I'm fairly certain she plans to eat them all today."

"She thinks she can only have Easter chocolate at Easter."

"Aw" Belle says before looking at the basket full of chocolate, "Though I don't think it's possible to eat that much chocolate in one go."

Cora laughs, "I'm sure she'd try. Where's Regina?"

Belle scans the garden before spotting the small brunette underneath her slide, "She's under there. Is she okay?"

Cora frowns noticing the little girl's glum expression. "I'll go see what's wrong." She walks over before kneeling down beside the slide. "Hey buttercup" she says with a smile seeing how Regina grins at the nickname.

"Hi Mommy"

"Why are you hiding under here?" Cora asks looking into her basket and seeing that she only has a few eggs, "Are you not going to go look for chocolate sweetheart?"

Regina shakes her head, "Where's my Easter Bunny?"

Cora smiles, "He'll be here in a minute."

"So he will come?"

"Of course he will darling."

"Good because I want an Easter Bunny Daddy."

"I know" Cora says with a small smile, "Do you want to go get some chocolate while we wait for the Easter Bunny?"

Regina cocks her head to the side as if thinking it over before nodding. "Carry?" she asks holding her arms and her basket up. Cora smiles at her youngest daughter in her pink bunny ears and Peppa Pig themed outfit before lifting her up for a piggyback. She makes sure Regina has hold of her basket before moving round the garden.

"Do you see any eggs?" Cora asks.

Regina looks around the garden before spotting some foil over by the apple tree. "Over there. Go Mommy!" she cries to make her mother go faster. Cora laughs at her daughter's frantic tone before running across the grass and over to the tree. She lifts her daughter up to reach an egg hiding amongst the apples.

"I found it Mommy" Regina says awestruck as she shows her mother her prize. Cora smiles warmly seeing the wide eyed innocence of her daughter and how amazed she is by such small things. She wishes she had taken the chance to enjoy moments like this the first time round.

"Wow. Look at you my big clever girl" she says proudly hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek as Regina puts the egg in the basket.

She grins as she spots something big and fluffy by the back door holding a big bag of Easter eggs. Cora gives him a thumbs up indicating for him to come out.

"Regina" she says, "Look over there." She points to the kitchen and Regina follows her gaze confusedly before spotting the pink fluffy figure. "Is that…?" she trails off her young eyes shining hopefully.

"I think Regina it might be the Easter Bunny come to see you." Cora smiles as her daughter's face lights up. She knows that all Regina wanted for Easter was an Easter Bunny.

"Mommy! Easter Bunny Daddy!" Regina shouts kicking to get down. Cora lets her daughter down taking the basket Regina hands her before the little girl takes off across the garden. She can hear the laughter of the other adults and Henry but it's nothing compared to her daughter's excited squeal.

She fishes her camera out of her pocket capturing Regina's bright smile and the way she hugs her father's legs. She snaps a photo of Rumple picking her up making sure to capture their matching bunny ears. Even if this is the only Easter she gets she knows she'll always have this moment, this one moment where she gave her daughter the only thing she truly wanted.

Rumple blocks out the laughing faces of the other adults. He ignores the snapping of photos. He focuses on the beaming bright smile running up at him and the truly joyful expression on his daughter's face.

He has never seen that look on her face. At least not aimed at him. She looks truly happy to see him as if he were the only thing she needed him. He doesn't know if he'll ever see this look again when she turns back to her adult form. All he knows is that he will cherish it while it's aimed at him.

Regina runs into his legs. "Easter Bunny Daddy!" she screams excitedly. "You came!"

"Of course I did," he grins before picking her up, "I had a little Princess to visit and bring Easter Eggs."

"You gots me eggs too?" she asks in wonder.

"I did"

"Wow" she says in amazement.

He smiles as she reaches up to flick his bunny ears, "Easter Bunny Daddy. I gots ears too."

"I know" he says, "We match," he adds before flicking her little bunny ears. She grins before snuggling into him. "Love you Easter Bunny Daddy" she whispers into the soft pink of his costume.

"I love you too" he replies with a smile.

He doesn't care how embarrassing this costume looks anymore. He doesn't care that the photos will be most likely used for blackmail.

All he cares about is those five words and how happy his little girl is right now.


End file.
